


When the World Was At War We Kept Dancing

by CassiopeiaVarAttre



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Age Difference, Crush, F/M, Inspired by Music, Trying to do slowburn, prosperity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaVarAttre/pseuds/CassiopeiaVarAttre
Summary: Syanna has a crush on a sweet Canadian and she doesn't know what to do about it.





	1. Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I sadly don't have a beta for this work. I'm so sorry for mistakes and if you saw any, please I will love to correct them! Anyway! I hope you will like it!

When Cap returns to The Prosperity she didn't expect anyone except the guards to be awake. But to her surprise, someone was waiting for her next to her door. At first, she didn't know who's that, but when she was closer she could recognize that person. It's the girl that always sing songs around the Prosperity. 

 

When she noticed Cap, she instantly smiled showing her teeth. 

 

“Captain! I-I need your help!” The woman just stared at her waiting for there to continue. “You don't know my name or even me but… please if you would ever find some CD's or vinyls or cassettes or whatever that can have some records on it… could you please bring it to me? I found working equipment in one of the outpost and I… I just love music.” 

 

Cap smiled and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. 

“I will If I find any. But you have to tell me your name first.” She looked in the girls blue eyes and could see that she blushed a little. 

 

“Syanna.” Her voice was quiet but still, she could hear her. 

 

“Well Syanna, don't be so shy then!” She took her hand off of her and tried to go forward to her room but the girl spoke again. 

 

“Thank you!” And instantly run away. Cap laugh a little and finally opened the door. 

 

*** 

 

The next day was promising. Syanna wakes up and turns on one of the records she already had. She opened the window so people outside could hear the song too. Too bad that her window is at the back of Prosperity but still there were people that worked there.

 

She waved to Lindsey that was working with La Grosse Pattie, but she couldn't find Roger anywhere to greet him too. The girl came to her little wardrobe and take fresh clothes. Not bothered by the open window she started to change singing the song. 

_ “I heard that you fell in love or near enough _

_ I gotta tell you the truth yeah” _

 

She takes off her top pajama and started to dance. 

_ “I want to grab both your shoulders and shake baby _

_ Snap out of it, snap out of it” _

 

Hypnotized by the music she threw out her pajama t-shirt somewhere, giving a shirtless performance to herself and anyone who could hear her outside the window. 

 

_ “I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby _

_ Snap out of it, snap out of it _

 

_ If that watch don't continue to swing  _

_ Or the fat lady fancies having a sing _

_ I'll be here waiting ever so patiently for you to _

_ Snap out of it _

 

_ Forever isn't for everyone _

_ Is forever for you? _

_ It sounds like settling down or giving up _

_ But it don't sound much like you girl  _

 

_ I want to grab both your shoulders and shake baby _

_ Snap out of it (snap out of it) _

_ I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby _

_ Snap out of it (snap out of it) _

 

_ If that watch don't continue to swing  _

_ Or the fat lady fancies having a sing _

_ I'll be here waiting ever so patiently for you to _

_ Snap out of it _

 

_ Under a spell you're hypnotized _

_ Darling how could you be so blind? _

 

_ I want to grab both your shoulders and shake baby _

_ Snap out of it, snap out of it _

_ I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby _

_ Snap out of it, snap out of it _

 

_ If that watch don't continue to swing  _

_ Or the fat lady fancies having a sing _

_ I'll be here waiting ever so patiently for you to _

_ Snap out of it “  _

 

When the song ended she heard knock in the door. A little scared by that, she muted down her stereo and  panicking began to looking for her bra that was nowhere to be found. And another knock. 

 

“Give me a minute!” She laid on the floor and finally found that missing piece. She put on her bra, forgetting about the t-shirt and came to the door. She takes a quick deep breath and opened them. 

 

“Hey Carmi…” She stared at the person in front of her. And that was the last person that she expected to stand in front of her. Her guest noticed her surprise and also her lack of clothes. Blushing a little he looked away at the wall. 

 

“Hey,  Ma chérie! I think that’s… eh yours.” Roger shows her some kind of material and it took her a few seconds to understand that this was actually her t-shirt. She took it very fast and cover her breast so, he didn’t have to speak to the wall. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. Syanna could feel how her face was warm, because of the embarrassment she felt. She even started to bite her inner cheek. “I am… so stupid. I’m sorry, Roger. That was stupid.” 

 

“Don’t worry. You should do more of those concerts so I could bring your clothes to you.” He winked to her and turn around to move away. 

 

Syanna was too shocked at what he said, that she had to process what that means. She slowly closed the door, still with shock on her face. Dropping her t-shirt she jumped on the bed and buried her face in the pillow drowning her scream. When she finally control herself, Syanna jumped out of the bed take her box with records looking for a specific one. 

 

The box was full of CD’s, vinyls, tapes or even cassettes. Everything she found that hides music inside. The sound of the world she can’t remember. Music always was a big part of her life. When she was a child her mother used to sing her every night, and when she was older, her father taught her how to play on guitar. Then The Collapse comes and the sound of sirens and flames makes another kind of music. Music of destruction, death. But there's not a time for sadness. 

 

Finally, she found the CD which that cover said “Oldies, but goldies.” Syanna changes the records and choose that specific song and turn the mute to the highest level. Still, only in her bra and shorts, she began another concert. 

 

_ “Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain. _

_ Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain. _

_ The dark days are gone, and the bright days are here, _

_ My Sunny one shines so sincere. _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you. _

 

_ Sunny, thank you for the sunshine bouquet. _

_ Sunny, thank you for the love you brought my way. _

_ You gave to me your all and all. _

_ Now I feel ten feet tall. _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you. _

 

_ Sunny, thank you for the truth you let me see. _

_ Sunny, thank you for the facts from A to Z. _

_ My life was torn like a wind-blown sand, _

_ And the rock was formed when you held my hand. _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you. _

 

_ Sunny, thank you for the smile upon your face. _

_ Sunny, thank you for the gleam that shows its grace. _

_ You're my spark of nature's fire, _

_ You're my sweet complete desire. _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you. _

 

_ Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain. _

_ Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain. _

_ The dark days are gone, and the bright days are here, _

_ My Sunny one shines so sincere. _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you. _

 

_ I love you!  _

 

_ I love you!...” _

 

After her performance, she fell on the bed. 

 

“Oh God, this day is so good!” She said to herself when another song began.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:   
> Arctic Monkeys - Snap Out Of It  
> Boney M. - Sunny


	2. Promises, promises...

The day was hard but good. Syanna helped in new outposts, mostly with radio installation to extend their signal. The sun was going down when she finally arrived in Prosperity. People from the outpost suggested her to stay there, but she wasn't comfortable with that. Of course, there were people she knows but sleeping where Highwaymen were before… Nah, that wasn't her dream. 

 

She waved to Mick that was standing on the wall. 

 

“Open the gate!” She heard his scream and Prosperity's doors opened to her. When she entered her safe place first thing she saw were the children that were playing with each other. She smiled at them and go through to the main building. 

 

“Syanna!” She heard children voice behind her. She turned around and saw a little girl with ponytails in a pink dress. 

 

“What's up, Mirelle?” She smiled at the little girl. Instead of answering her questions the girl just jumped at her legs hugging her. Syanna laughed at her and bend herself down to take little girl on her arms. “Did you missed me, Sweetie?” 

 

“I did!” Mirelle takes a lock of Syanna's hair and started to play with it. “You promised to sing to me!” 

 

“Yeah, I know. But you shouldn't be in bed now?” She sat with the girl on the bench just next to the doors to the main building. 

 

“Believe I tried to put her to sleep, but she's stubborn.” Syanna looked up to see Lindsay smiling at them both. “By the way, you are lucky that your t-shirt landed on Rogers' head, so he didn't saw your dancing boobs.”

 

Lindsay winked at her and Syanna frozen at her words. Her face turned the darkest shade of red that ever existed. The older woman laughed at her.   _ It was a good day, but an unlucky day.  _ Syanna thought. 

 

“There's nothing you should be ashamed of, girl! You have a nice body as far as I saw from the window.” Lindsay couldn't stop laughing. She loves Syanna like her younger sister, that's why she can't miss the opportunity to make fun of her. 

 

Finally, Syanna takes a deep breath and turned to little Mirelle. 

 

“Sweetie, don't be like your mommy. She's one adult bitch.” She said seriously which makes Lindsay take a deep breath. Syanna stands up with a little girl and passed away the girl's mother, leaving her speechless. 

 

She knows that Lindsay didn't take this personally. She finally entered the building. Greeting and passing other people she finally reached her room. Syanna put the little girl on her bed and backpack next to the bed. She stretched her body and opened the window. The sun was almost down so they could see the stars.

 

Syanna takes Mirelle and put her on the windowsill, but she holds her that the girl's head was on her breast. She was already sleepy. 

 

“Promises, promises.” She whispered more to herself than to the girl. She looked outside the window. The sky was beautiful, like always. Northen lights shining above her like something magical, something unreal. 

 

She noticed that Roger was still working with La Grosse Patate, she hanged her sight at him for a little too long, because he caught her. A little scared by that she froze, but he waved to her and smiled. 

 

“So, another concert, Mon trésor?” He asks. Syanna was grateful that he couldn't saw her blush because her cheeks were burning like fire. But she will take that bait. 

 

“Well, actually it's for Mirelle. You must ask her if she wants to share her private concert with you.” She could hear his quiet laugh.  _ Oh God, he's so sweet.  _ She thought. 

 

“Mirelle, Mon amour, can I join?” The girl thought about that for a moment, showing her expression by putting her finger on her temple 

 

“But I'm choosing the song!” 

 

“As you wish, Madame.” Roger bowed and Syanna laughed at their little conversation. 

 

“I want “Little dream of me!” Syanna blushed again. Of all the songs she sang her, she has chosen this one, at this moment when Roger is outside the window, waiting for her to sing. Not anyone but Roger Cadoret, the guy she had a crush on him since she can remember. The guy that he would never see her as potential girlfriend material, cause she's much younger than him. 

 

_ “Promises, promises.”  _ She reminded herself. 

  
  


_ “Stars shining bright above you _ __   
_ Night breezes seem to whisper: "I love you" _ __   
_ Birds singing in the sycamore tree _ __   
_ Dream a little dream of me _ __   
__   
_ Say: "Nightie night" and kiss me _ __   
_ Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _ __   
_ While I'm alone and blue as can be _ __   
_ Dream a little dream of me _ __   
__   
_ Stars fading but I linger on dear _ __   
_ Still craving your kiss _ __   
_ I'm longing to linger 'till dawn dear _ __   
_ Just saying this _ __   
__   
_ Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you _ __   
_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _ __   
_ But in your dreams whatever they be _ __   
_ Dream a little dream of me _ __   
__   
__   
_ Stars fading but I linger on dear _ __   
_ Still craving your kiss _ __   
_ I'm longing to linger 'till dawn dear _ __   
_ Just saying this _ __   
__   
_ Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you _ __   
_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _ __   
_ But in your dreams whatever they be _ __   
_ Dream a little dream of me _ __   
_ Dream a little dream of me _ __   
_ Dream a little dream of me” _ __   
  


She tried not to look at him when she sang, but that was impossible. He was so sweet, so handsome, so perfect so… everything. Just standing there doing nothing. She hates herself because of that. When did that happen? When did she fall to that hole of magic but hurtful emotions? He just standing there, but in her stomach, thousands of butterflies want to escape. What makes him so special? So many questions, not enough answers. 

 

He didn't say anything, just stared at her like at some kind of art. She bites her lower lip and turned her sight at the little girl in her arms that fell asleep. 

 

“That's all?” She heard Roger's voice, it was quiet so Mirelle could still sleep peacefully. She looked at him didn't understand what he meant. “Tu sais, I was prepared to catch your t-shirt.” 

 

Syanna hides her face in one hand. 

 

“Je suis désolé, I didn't want to disrespect you.” He apologizes her. She looked at him through her fingers and finally released her face. 

 

“You didn't, Roger. I just feel stupid about that.” 

 

“Think about that this way, vous threw out your t-shirt to the fans like famous bands a long time ago and I was un mec chanceux that catch it!” She laughed at that. “You know, your numéro un fan!” 

 

“Did someone ever told you, that you are too sweet?” She laughed even harder, not considering her words. And after a second it hits her. But Mirelle came to rescue her, moving in her arms. “Sweet dreams, Roger.” She said taking the girl on her arm and closing the window with her free hand. 

 

_ You are playing with the devil, Syanna.  _ She thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong – Dream a Little Dream of Me


	3. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @SML8180 for beta reading! Check her stories because they are awesome! <3

Sunlight sparkled on her wet skin, making her look like a goddess. They watch her from the distance, to not scare her. Silently adoring how the curves of her waistline become hip and hip became thigh. She still had her underwear on. That’s why they waited, for the culmination of this show.  

 

Syanna, unaware of the audience she had takes her time to wash in the lake. She was humming a song that she remembered from her childhood, but not well enough to sing the whole lyrics. Considering if she should take the rest of her clothes off, she looked around. Making sure that there’s no one in her view, she put her hands on the bra clasp, ready to take it off. 

 

She jumped and looked around again. Syanna heard two gunshots, very close to her. Scared of the situation, she came out of the lake and started to quickly put everything in her backpack. Putting only her shoes on, she started to run away into the woods. 

 

“Relax, sweetie. It’s just me!” She heard a familiar voice and stopped.  _ Thank God,  _ She thought. Taking a deep breath she turned around. Like she guessed, Cap stands exactly where she was seconds ago. She came closer.  “You had an audience, you know? Two heavy highwaymen were watching you.” She pointed at the bush where they were hidden. That’s why she didn’t seen them. Syanna felt how  close she was to being kidnapped, raped or killed. She covered her mouth with her hand. 

 

“Oh my God. Thank you, Cap. I didn’t… I…”

 

“Easy, don’t worry, you’re safe now.” Captain put her hand on Syannas still wet shoulder. The girl looked at her with watery eyes. “No, no, no, no! You don’t have permission to cry!” 

 

Syanna blinked a few times to keep the tears back. Cap noticed that her eyes are different. One was blue like the water in Hope County and the other one was hazel or… more like honey? They are definitely different, but she didn’t notice it the first time they were speaking. Probably because it was the middle of the night. 

 

“Sorry,” Syanna whispered. 

 

“Don’t apologize!” Cap takes off her hand. “By the way, you are lucky to be caught naked or almost naked, don’t you?” She asks to lighten the atmosphere. Syanna put her hand that covered her mouth on her forearm. She could feel her cheeks burn. Cap laughed.

 

“Well, I guess that there aren’t any secrets in Prosperity.” She gives her an uncomfortable smile. 

 

“A few people saw your flying bra.” 

 

“Yeah, I can imagine.” 

 

“And a few people saw how you melted around… Roger.” Cap said her friend’s name with a French accent and giggled. But Syanna froze, her eyes wide open looking at Captain like at a psychopath. That makes Captain laugh.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said quickly. But that makes Cap’s laugh even louder, and she wraps her arms around her belly. 

 

“Stop it! That’s not funny!” Syanna was scared that someone would hear them. And that idea scared her more than being caught only in her underwear again. Cap didn’t stop, so she took off her backpack and used that moment to put her clothes back on. When she was ready, Cap calmed down. 

 

“That made my day. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Captain winked at her. 

 

“Is your name a secret?” That question surprised cap. 

 

“No, why you asking?” She frowned.

 

“Everyone calls you Cap or Captain…” Syanna explained. 

 

“I guess it’s like a nickname now, but my real name is Marije.” They both smiled. 

 

“Sounds nice.” 

 

“I’m glad you like it! Now, let’s get back to Prosperity. I found something for you, but I gave it to Carmina when I couldn't find you.” 

 

***

It was a calm day in Prosperity. Cap gave Syanna two records, but unfortunately one of them didn’t work. So she was in her room listening to Devo’s Greatest Hits, lying on the bed and reading a diary that she found in the basement some time ago. It wasn’t anything really interesting but perfect to kill some time. 

 

Then she heard a knock. After her last adventure, she makes sure that she has her clothes on and goes to the door to open them. In front of her stood Marije with a box of all kinds of records. Syanna was shocked how many of them were there and she didn’t hide it. 

 

“What?! Where?!” She asked. Marije laugh. 

 

“Can I come in first?” Syanna stepped aside to let Cap into her tiny room. There was barely space for more than two people. Marije looked around. Her room looked like a mess. But not a dirty mess, more like an artistic mess. In the left corner was Syanna’s bed, nothing fancy; just a couple of boards, mattress, pillow and blanket, handmade work mostly. Next to the bed and in front of her was her famous window - this time closed. Next to Captain was an old bookcase with some books but mostly records of all kinds. To be honest, all kinds of records were on the floor, windowsill, on the little commode in front of the bed and even on the walls. Marije wasn’t surprised at all. And of course, there was a gramophone and stereo next to the bed. Her room was exactly what she expected. 

 

“Cool,” She commented. Syanna closed the doors and smiled, awkwardly this time. She passed Marije and pointed at the bed. Cap sat there and Syanna followed her.

 

“Thanks. So tell me about the records?” Marije gave her the box and Syanna instantly started to looking what’s exactly is inside. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Well, I was in The Inquisitor's Grave again and found these. I don’t think it’s music but it might be interesting, anyways.” Syanna looked at her and smiled so Marije returned the gesture then looked at the window. “So this is that famous window, huh?” Syanna again felt embarrassed but didn’t say anything. “You two remind me of Romeo and Juliet, I just hope you don’t commit suicide.” Syanna frowned at her statement. 

 

“Romeo and Juliet?” The younger girl asks. 

 

“Oh, it’s an old story about two lovers. There was a scene where Juliet was on the balcony and Romeo was outside. The thing was that they had to see each other secretly because their families hated each other. And in the end, they kill themselves in the name of love. Please don’t do that last part.” Syanna was shocked by that story, and also about Marije’s association. 

 

“Well, you know that we aren’t lovers, right?” Cap just give her a sinister smile and went to the window. “Hey, what are you doing? No, close that window!” But Marije didn’t listen to her. She opened the window widely and landed on the windowsill. She saw that Roger was lying on the floor, fixing something in La Grosse Patate. 

 

“Hey, flyboy!” She screamed to get his attention. 

 

“Marije, stop it!” Syanna hissed, but her friend pretended that she didn’t hear and when she got Roger’s attention, she speaks again. 

 

“Maybe you should take a break, huh? You know, Syanna’s cabin is very comfortable. Especially her bed…” Marije felt like someone is pulling her back with so much strength that she landed on the floor. Cap was dizzy for a couple of seconds but she shakes her head to get back clear vision. She saw Syanna closing the window. 

 

“Ouch?!” She said looking at her friend. Syanna sits on the floor just under the window. Her hands were holding her blonde hair, she bites her lower lip and her gaze was locked on the floor. Marije couldn't tell if she was more scared or angry. “Syanna?” She asked carefully. The girl looked at her and all her anger/fear disappeared. 

 

“I’m sorry, Marije,” she apologized, releasing her hair. “I didn’t want to hurt you but… Please don’t provoke the situation. Even if your intentions are good.”  


End file.
